Chris Patton
Christopher David Patton (born March 15, 1971) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006) - Delivery Boy (ep17), Jafar (ep11), Jimmy (ep18) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Lady Death (2004) - Niccolo Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Air Gear (2007) - Itsuki "Ikki" Minami *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (2004) - Ikenami *Another (2013) - Naoya Teshigawara *Aoharu x Machinegun (2016) - Toru Yukimura *Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution (2004) - Kyota Kamikurata *Area 88 (2005-2006) - Shin Kazama *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Male Student 1 (ep1), Starter (ep6), Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Manabu, Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Graham Spector *Battle Doll: Angelic Layer (2003-2004) - Ohjiro Mihara *Best Student Council (2007) - Shimon Kurisu (ep7), Urato Oume (ep20), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Valic, Additional Voices *Black Cat (2006-2007) - Creed Diskenth *Bodacious Space Pirates (2013) - Kane McDougall, Shane McDougall *Burst Angel (2005) - Eiji (ep18) *Campione! (2013) - Perseus, Student C (ep5) *Casshern Sins (2010) - Root (ep2) *Chance Pop Session (2002-2003) - Shiro Sugino, Chance (ep8), Keyboard Player (ep3), Stage Manager (ep1), Stagehand (ep8), Thief (ep2), Youth 2 (ep3) *Corpse Princess (2010) - Manager (ep4) *Cyberteam in akihabara (2004-2005) - Takashi Ryugasaki/'Black Prince', Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Devon, Lavi (eps27-28), Additional Voices *D.N.Angel (2005) - Elliot *Diabolik Lovers (2014) - Ayato Sakamaki *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Karin's Brother *Dimension W (2016) - Haruka Seameyer *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010) - Additional Voices *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - Takateru Akiyanagi *Drifters (2016) - Abe no Seimei (Haruakira) (Announced) *E's Otherwise (2005-2006) - Kai Kudou *ef - a tale of melodies (2012) - Kyosuke Tsutsumi *ef - a tale of memories (2012) - Kyosuke Tsutsumi *Elfen Lied (2005) - Policeman B (ep5), SWAT A (ep10), Tomoo, Young Man (ep9), Additional Voices *Excel Saga (2002-2003) - Key (ep21), Kurata, Mutant (ep23), Younger Brother (ep12), Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! (2003-2004) - Sousuke Sagara *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (2006-2007) - Sousuke Sagara *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (2005) - Sousuke Sagara *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005-2006) - Greed *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010) - Greed *Gantz (2005) - Joichiro Nishi, Mika's Stalker (ep22) *Ghost Stories (2005-2006) - Hajime Aoyama *Gravion (2004) - Eiji Shigure *Gravion Zwei (2005) - Eiji Shigure *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Additional Voices *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: Record of the Jade Blood (2012) - Hyoe Masaki (ep7), Matsumae Soldiers (ep9), Takigawa (ep10), Additional Voices *High School of the Dead (2011) - Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Konari (ep22) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Tohru Suetsugu *Innocent Venus (2007) - Joe Katsuragi *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (????) - Man A (Announced), Police Officer (Announced), Shopkeeper (Announced) *Kanon (2008) - Yuichi Aizawa *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Chevalier D'Autriche (Teen; ep22) *Kino's Journey (2004) - The Traveler (ep4) *Kodocha (2006) - Naozumi Kamura *Legend of the Mystical Ninja (2003-2004) - Ebisumaru, Itakaro *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Additional Voices *Madlax (2005) - Badgis *Magikano (2007-2008) - Delinquent A (ep1), Doctor (ep7), Osugi (ep2), Soccer Boy (ep8), Wolf 3 (ep9), Additional Voices *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Diet Member (ep10), Director (ep6), Dr. Saneatsu (ep2), Government Military Commander (ep4), Nagatani, Additional Voices *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Yoshiuo Minamoto *Mysterious Girlfriend X (2013) - Additional Voices *Nabari (2009) - Kato *Najica Blitz Tactics (2003) - Tod (ep3) *Needless (2011) - Head Technician (ep9), Kafka (ep1), Minister/Yuma, Trick (ep10) *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2007) - Fate Averruncus *Neo Ranga (2003) - Agalu-Agalu (ep26), Asao, Drug Dealer (ep14), Ichiki, Superior Officer (ep21), Vandal in White Suit (ep27), Additional Voices *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2006-2007) - Ichiro *Noir (2003) - Chu *One Piece (2010) - Pasqua (ep143), Rapa Nui (ep143) *Orphen: Season 2: Revenge (2003-2004) - Flamesoul, Walter, Yellow Robber (ep7), Additional Voices *Papuwa (2006-2007) - Gunma *Peacemaker (2004-2005) - Susumu Yamazaki, Seiga-no-Chujo, Additional Voices *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Gammon Sakanoue *Pokémon The Series: XY (2014) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: XYZ (2016) - Additional Voices *Prétear (2003-2004) - Sasame *Princess Resurrection (2012) - Zeppeli *Pumpkin Scissors (2008) - Chef (ep19), Emissary, Red Beret (ep23), Smython (ep14), Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Ghost (ep16; Announced) *Red Garden (2007-2008) - J.C. *Saiyuki (2003) - Fake Goku (ep10), Koumyou, Kouryuu (ep22), Spot (ep25), Villager (ep24) *Sgt. Frog (2009) - Viper (ep13), Additional Voices *Shadow Skill (2005-2006) - Kai Shink *Shin chan (2006) - Dr. Enema (ep2) *Sister Princess (2004-2005) - Akio, Yoshida Family Harmony (ep6), Additional Voices *Skip Beat! (2017) - Hiroaki Ogata (Announced) *Solty Rei (2007) - Yuto K. Steel *Soul Eater (2010) - Asura *Speed Grapher (2006) - Sid (ep7) *Strike Witches (2010) - Additional Voices *Tactics (2006-2007) - Haruka, Additional Voices *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Heaven (ep23), Ruruta *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Kum (ep12) *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Kum *Those Who Hunt Elves II (2003) - Barfly (ep2), Goblin (ep11), Grunt (ep8), Kerames (ep4), Salary Man Santa (ep9), Servant (ep10), Villager (ep7), Additional Voices *Tokyo Majin (2008-2009) - Reiji Sagaya, Mibu Kureha, Teitsu (ep13), Tsutsumidori, Additional Voices *Welcome to the NHK (2007-2008) - Tatsuhiro Sato *Wizard Barristers (2016) - Shizumu Ekuso *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007-2008) - Tony, Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (2004) - Mermaid's Prince, Pegus, Additional Voices *Towanoquon (2012) - Technical Chief 'Movies' *Starship Troopers: Invasion (2012) - Kharon 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Tree of Palme (2005) - Shatta, Gyariko *Appleseed (2009) - Yoshitsune *Appleseed: Ex Machina (2008) - Yoshitsune *Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace (2016) - Kane MacDougall *Colorful: The Motion Picture (2013) - Class Mates, Mitsuru *Dragon Ball Z: Tree of Might (2006) - Turles *Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive (2005) - Crisis *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Agito *Spriggan (2002) - Yu Ominae *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Eiji/'Eiji Nochizawa' 'OVA - Dubbing' *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku: DASH! (2003) - Ozaki (ep5), Additional Voices *Area 88 (2006) - Shin Kazama *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Greed (ep4) *Halo: Legends (2010) - Big Brother (ep5), Dispatcher (ep4) *Megazone 23 Part 2 (2004) - Garam *Megazone 23 Part 3 (2004) - Wang-Dai *Spectral Force (2003) - Chiffon *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Kakyo Kuzuki *Ushio and Tora (2003) - Construction Worker (ep5), Friend, Road Worker (ep10), Villager (ep9) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *The Crucible of Empire (2012) - Narration Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2018) - Kliff 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Akiba's Beat (2017) - Asahi Tachibana *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Turles *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Turles *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Turles *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Tapion *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Kliff *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Linhardt *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Unheard (2019) - Jeff, Security *Unlimited Saga (2003) - Ventus Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (134) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (131) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2019. Category:American Voice Actors